This invention relates generally to the ventilation of interior spaces, and more particularly to an air outlet that expels air having air flow characteristics which may be varied by swivelling lamellae. These types of air outlets are particularly suited for applications in motor vehicles.
An air outlet, which is used to ventilate the interior space of motor vehicles, is generally known. Such an outlet generally comprises a rotatably supported housing section with several stationary and several swivelling lamellae which are used to influence air circulation. The stationary lamellae are arranged parallel to each other and perpendicular to the swivelling lamella which are pivotally supported with their pivotal axes parallel to each other. Furthermore, each swivelling lamella has several lamellar tongues which mate with the stationary lamellae. When air flows through the outlet, the stationary and swivelling lamellae produce a compact air jet. The direction of the air jet may be adjusted by manipulating the rotatably supported housing section and the swivelling lamellae as in the air outlet for automobile type AUDI 200 quattro (year of manufacture 1988).
Another known air outlet, used to ventilate the interior space of motor vehicles, can produce either a concentrated or a diverging air jet. For this purpose, the discharge port of the air outlet is subdivided by air baffles into lattice-like form to provide a greater number of air guide ducts. By jointly swivelling the baffles, which gives the air outlet the form of a spherical segment, certain air baffles can be inclined relative to the axis of the air outlet. As a result, the discharge directions of the air guide ducts diverge from the axis of the air outlet. Accordingly, the air jet that emerges from the air outlet is fanned out in different directions. To adjust this air jet, the air baffles can be connected in a swivelling arrangement by two crosswise-arranged tension springs. (German Published Patent Application: No. 24 44 116).
The air outlets described above provide either a compact jet or diverging air flow either of which may be desirable at certain times. Thus, there is a need to develop an air outlet which not only can produce a compact jet and provide directional adjustability thereof, but which also can produce diffused air flow and provide adjustability for the degree of diffusion..